Senhor
Hidden far from the mortal dimension of Earth lies Tenaria. It is a place of strife; where the war between good and evil has been waged for many thousands of years, and where good has frequently been outmatched by the all-encompassing darkness of beings that had become known as Tyrants. They have been many and varied. Vaticus Darlglore, Silo Lightstrife and Sol Darkaven to name a few. But, even among the darkest of creatures, the liches, none were worse than whom will be discussed here. Oh, there have been bad liches in Tenaria's past. One has already been named--Silo, the Jackal God of Vengeance, the Lightstrife. Another was Mahkaulth, an apprentice of Silo's. But, the subject of our discussion is the one who once referred to Mahkaulth as 'master'. The Scourge of Two Worlds, the Arch Lich Lord of Tal Diamor. The one called Senhor Gelidus. Long ago in the history of that place was an assassin by the name of Alvah Divabien. He was the youngest son of the Spellbinder, Vaidea Divabien, and, from birth, was destined to become one of the most frightening creatures of Tenaria. It was when he took a contract from the self-proclaimed Lich King, Mahkaulth Hexonus, that his life took the dramatic turn. Swearing himself completely to Mahkaulth's service, he became known as Senhor and became the lich's personal assassin. He was brutally efficient, quickly earning his new master's trust, until his greatest achievement within a ruined temple to the Serpent God of Creation and Destruction--an entity by the name of Oaru. Upon retrieving the heart of a yuan-ti and awakening the sleeping god, Mahkaulth took the young assassin under his wing and taught him the arts of magic and, in particular, necromancy. Before long, Senhor had crafted his own phylactery and become a lich. For a hundred years or so, he served Mahkaulth faithfully as a powerful force of darkness in a world immersed in it. Senhor became a general of Mahkaulth's armies and built a tower of seclusion within his city, Tyr'Lousha. In order to bolster their base of power, they launched an attack on an unwitting dimension; a place called Allandor. They were quick to overwhelm the defenses of the new world and, fearing that Mahkaulth would destroy everything, the gods sought to limit his influence by ascending him into their ranks. Senhor, however, was left as he was. Still loyal to Mahkaulth, he was granted the title of Arch Lich Lord and founded both city and reigion--the former Tal Diamor and the latter the Church of Mahkaulth. From Tal Diamor he forged an empire within the far eastern wastelands of the primary continent of the world, and then swept forth. Allandor was overwhelmed and, locked in conflict with Mahkaulth, the gods were unable to intervene. With Allandor subjugated, but Mahkaulth preferring to retain his divinity, Senhor returned to Tenaria alone. He swept across Tenaria like a plague, seeking 'purity' of his own twisted variety. He sought to end conflict, wars by creating a world of undeath with no will other than his own. In the end it took the combined forces of Lak'na, a holy place, to stop his inexorable march. He was, however, too powerful for them to destroy outright, his phylactery well protected within Allandor, and instead sought an alternative solution. Summoning Tenaria's God of Magic, Teschlasch, they opened a portal and sent Senhor through--the act itself stripping himself of a majority of his vile power. Trapped between dimensions, Senhor gathered what little power he could and sent two of his agents to Earth to prepare his appearance. Occasionally, he sent forth avatars of himself to check the progress of his creations, until the two managed to find their way to Sunnydale. Once they were both over the Hellmouth, the concentration of his dwindling power allowed him to push through. ---- Category:Characters